ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: Linma's Coronation
Simba: Now, let's unmask Chucky and find out who Berat's killer is. (Simba rips Chucky's head mask off, revealing the killer to be...) * Citizens: Jellybean Joe? * Simba: Did Berat say she wouldn't buy you a fancy sports car, so you decided to make her pay in a different way? * Jellybean Joe: She was a cheating bad person. * Dejan: So you beat her up and smothered her? Do you think she deserved that? * Jellybean Joe: She was cheating with Denra. I knew she wasn't working late. I'm not stupid. I would've killed him too if he was there. * Sarla: She wasn't cheating. She was working late to make extra money to buy that car. * Jellybean Joe: She was never gonna get that car. She even crumpled up the down payment. It was the deal of a lifetime. * Wenra: And now, you're gonna get another deal of a lifetime... life in Arkham. * Jellybean Joe: And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and those animals. (The police take Jellybean Joe away.) * Rafiki: That was a tough one. Joe brutally killed Berat out of jealousy, but she was working late to make Simal happy. It's sad. A fancy car is never the answer to happiness. But Joe never thought about anyone, but himself. * Gandalf: And that's all he'll have to think about from now on. ("You'll Be In My Heart" now playing.) * Linma: Come stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. * I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry. * For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. * This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry. * 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forevermore. * You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. * Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. * I know you're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. * And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forevermore. * Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold. * They'll see in time. I know. * When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. * They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together, 'cause... * You'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forevermore. * Ooh, you'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. * Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. * Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always. Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky